Nuclear weapon
]] A nuclear weapon is a bomb capable of delivering a massive destructive blast followed by a flash of dangerous radiation. These weapons were created by a small number of national militaries and were highly sought after by agents of terrorism. Even a nuclear weapon with a relatively small yield is significantly more powerful than the largest conventional explosives, and a single weapon can threaten the population of any city, regardless of its size. The death toll, panic, and turmoil that would be caused by terrorists detonating one of these weapons in a city such as Los Angeles or New York City would be catastrophic. Therefore, the prevention of such a threat was a primary task of the American Counter Terrorist Unit. Day 2 is loaded on a Cessna for detonation in the desert]] : ''Read more about this nuclear weapon... At the start of the day, Marko Khatami and Basheer observed another man preparing the bomb at a warehouse in Panorama City. He was putting powder into a canister. Marko asked Basheer how long it would take, and Basheer said the bomb would be ready soon . They later loaded the bomb into an American Delivery truck and drove it to Norton Airfield . Palmer asked for the worst case scenario of what the bomb could do: Rayburn gave an example of a stolen Soviet nuclear warhead which a properly configured trigger that was detonated 500 feet above the city, which could result in 100 square miles being instantly irradiated, as well as around two and a half million casualties and global repercussions which could last up to five years . The terrorists of Day 2, led by Syed Ali, attempted to detonate a nuclear weapon in Los Angeles. While the detonation could not be stopped, it was decided that the detonation could be moved to an area with fewer casualties. The Mojave Desert was chosen as the location, and Jack Bauer volunteered to pilot the plane, as it would be too unspecific for it to be sent remotely. However George Mason stepped in at the very last moment, allowing Jack to leave to help rebuild his family life. 24: The Game : ''Read more about this nuclear weapon... In 24: The Game, Max and Peter Madsen attempted to take nuclear weapons out of a military base and out of the country via ports. They were eventually stopped by Jack Bauer. Day 4 ]] : ''Read more about this nuclear weapon... The final threat in Day 4 was a stolen American brand "S-series" Legacy nuclear warhead. After stealing documents from the Nuclear football, head terrorist Habib Marwan relayed the coordinates of a convoy holding a warhead to a team including Sabir Ardakani and Robert Morrison; through the technical expertise of these men and another associate, the group was able to launch the warhead via missile from a remote area in Iowa, and due to stealth technology it was impossible to track. At around 6:21am, shortly after CTU analysts discovered the missile's flight path on Marwan's PDA, Air Force Captain Clarke reported that the missile suffered a direct hit and the threat was over. It was shot down right before it could reach Los Angeles. Some civilians on the ground suffered injuries as a result of the debris. Day 6 after a nuke is detonated in Valencia]] : ''Read more about this nuclear weapon... A terrorist group led by Abu Fayed managed to detonate a Soviet-made suitcase nuclear bomb in Los Angeles, although it had to be detonated prematurely due to CTU agents raiding the complex where the bomb was being built. Fayed escaped the explosion. At the end of the hour, it was revealed that there were four more nukes in the country. Jack deactivated one soon after, and the others were stopped before they could be detonated. Fayed, with the help of Dmitri Gredenko, tried to load them onto drones, but they were stopped before they could reach any high population targets. Day 8 ]] : ''Read more about this nuclear weapon... During Day 8 a group of Kamistani splinter terrorists took control of some nuclear fuel rods from the Red Square gangster Sergei Bazhaev and planned to use them to arm a dirty bomb for an attack New York City. However, they offered to exchange the rods for President Omar Hassan. President Allison Taylor refused but two of her close advisors—David Brucker and Rob Weiss—decided to go against the President's orders and organized a black-ops kidnapping of Hassan. Despite the operation failing, Hassan learnt of the terms of the deal and decided to trade himself for the rods, and they were successfully recovered. However, Hassan paid the ultimate sacrifice to save New York - the terrorists executed him and broadcast the footage online. See also * Dirty bomb * Nuclear fuel rods recovery crisis * Nuclear power plants * Suitcase nuclear device External links * Nuclear Weapon Archive from Carey Sublette * Alsos Digital Library for Nuclear Issues * Everything you wanted to know about nuclear technology * The Effects of Nuclear Weapons * Nuclear weapon simulator for several major cities Category:Explosives Category:Day 2 Category:Day 4 Category:Day 6 Category:Day 8